


昀灿abo 无罪01

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	昀灿abo 无罪01

01  
练习生中的大多数，都是拼尽全力入选，咬牙挥洒汗水从见习生成为正式练习生，紧接着从普通练习生脱颖而出到A班出道组的概率又渺茫到令人绝望

　　那些人内心的不忿，对于悠闲地来“体验”练习生生活、入社即被重点关注单纯少年来说，也许永远也无法体会

　　而现在，被夺去抑制剂，锁在杂物间里，年少的alpha迎来了有生以来最糟糕的境况

　　董思成觉得长时间的低烧仿佛已经将他的大脑搅成一团浆糊，迷迷怔怔茫然无助

　　好像有一团火在身体里烧灼蔓延，火势熊熊不可遏制，他将滚烫的皮肤紧贴着冰凉的地板，那一块木质板材很快被传导成和他的体温相差无几的温度

　　之前灌下去的水湿润了干燥的唇舌，却浇不灭自下腹燃起的滚烫欲望，无法名状的渴求集结成看不见的手掌扼住了他的喉咙，让他几乎无法喘息

　　紧接着高热之后来临的是彻骨的寒冷，让人牙齿发颤，骨骼肌无法自控的不住收缩，他瑟瑟地将自己缩成一团……

 

02  
　　因为好奇误入兔子洞的爱丽丝，就被扑头盖脸的信息素砸晕了头，呼吸一口都觉得自己屯屯屯喝下了半吨奶，不甘示弱的Omega本能地释放出了自己的信息素抢占狭窄的空间

　　被初次情潮折磨着的年轻alpha少年本能的朝着那香甜气息袭来的方向探出头，仿佛沙漠中失去方向的旅人迎来一场甘霖，是虚假的梦，抑或是是蜃景，对他来说都已经不再重要。

　　李东赫还未反应过来自己第二性别的被迫觉醒，就被年轻alpha泛着着盈盈水光，充斥着依赖与祈求的双眼攫住了视线

　　眼睛的主人攀附着沙发半坐着，喘息间吐出的都是毫无攻击力还很让人放松的奶味，奶白皮肤泛着潮红，纤细柔韧的肢躯微微战栗

　　男孩仿佛被天使外表的恶魔蛊惑的羔羊，他禁不住诱惑伸出了手掌，颤抖的指尖触及alpha少年潮湿的眼角

　 许是甜蜜的信息素透过皮肤接触安抚了年轻alpha无助紧绷的神经,他展开一直紧促着的眉宇，弯起双眼绽放了满足的笑容，纯真甜蜜——‘呀’李东赫瞪圆了眼睛

　　这哥好幼稚，信息素都是乳臭未干的小孩子般的味道

　　嗯……

　　勉为其难承认他有那么一点点点点可爱。

　　  
　　————

　　或许你听说过猪笼草的甜蜜陷阱，无知的猎物循着香气送上门，欣然投进蜜水中，奉献自己的身躯作一顿美餐

　　————

　　董思成侧过脸磨蹭着男孩柔嫩的掌心，右手悄悄的勾上他的后腰，把被影响触发发情期的手脚发软浑身发烫的小甜点圈进了自己的怀里

　　03  
董思成做了一个梦

　　梦里的自己，饥肠辘辘地晕倒在陌生的街道上，漫天飞舞的雪花一层一层的将他掩埋，匆匆来往的行人却对奄奄一息的他视而不见

　　路边的面包房刚出炉的蜂蜜起司蛋糕散发出极其诱人的香气，而他却只能拼命的翕动鼻翼，用这些食物的香气填满自己空空的肚腹

　　恍惚间他的意识越来越模糊……

　　好似卖火柴的女孩在生命最后看到幻想一般

　　一个巨大的蜂蜜起司蛋糕伸出了它软软的蛋糕手，在董思成的脸颊上留下了香甜的蜜味

　　唔，它一定刚刚出炉，毕竟它是那么温暖，那么香甜

　　落难的旅人奋力抓住了救命稻草

　　他将寒冬里唯一的热源牢牢的圈进了怀里

　　啊，果然很柔软，他一边感叹着一边迫不及待的想要品尝它，

　　wow,蛋糕蜜金色的表皮证明它被烤的刚刚好，舔一舔，是想象中的甜蜜滋味

　　这么甜蜜的它连嗓音都像是流淌的蜜汁一般甜美，在少年的耳边轻轻骚动

　　……轻轻戳一戳，蛋糕居然流出了温热的蜂浆

　　哦，是个流心蛋糕

　　流心蛋糕的内里好温暖软滑，让他想将自己囫囵的埋进去

　　被触碰到内里的小蛋糕突然开始挣扎，怒气冲冲在他耳边说着他听不懂的话语

　　董思成疑惑地停下来思考了一下，好像是很熟悉的话，噢，是蛋糕王国的语言吧，它是在责怪我没有好好品尝它吗

　　思考不出结果的少年直截了当的卡住了聒噪的源头那肉乎乎的两颊，迫使其张口迎接自己

　　他好奇的用舌尖探索着蜜汁丰沛的内里，尝到甜头后开始贪婪的吸吮，将反抗者未出口的话语都转化为粘腻婉转的鼻音

　　

　　——————————————

　　汹涌而入的alpha信息素与粘膜直接接触，这对于年幼稚嫩的Omega来说过于刺激，李东赫难耐的想要挣动手脚，却在年长的alpha强势的禁锢下动弹不得，随着信息素的交换，男孩本来清亮的双眼渐渐迷茫，理性被本能的欲望取而代之

　　几分钟前娇软无力的无害少年alpha显现出赤裸的兽性

　　董思成急切地拆解着这份礼物的包装

　　带松紧的夏装短裤连着内里的衣物被轻易的扯开，勾悬在一边的纤细踝骨上摇摇欲坠，再往上，男孩覆盖着薄薄肌理的柔韧细长的双腿大敞，一只腿的腿弯被架起

　　方才被手指亵玩过的穴口尚且湿润松软，但在面对尺寸野蛮的alpha时依旧十分勉强

　　但发情期失去理智的alpha可不会在意这些，董思成扣着男孩的腰胯往自己的方向一带

　　alpha粗粝的性器野蛮的挤开高热滑嫩的内壁，狭窄的肉道紧紧的箍住了不速之客

　　被挤得生疼，董思成倒抽一口冷气，被迫停止了前进的动作

　　李东赫同样不好受，虽然Omega天赋异禀的身体不至于受伤，但他还是疼的眼泪都掉出来了，残存的理智被疼痛拉了回来

　　“别——”话还未出口，便被身上人疾风骤雨的撞击的破碎不堪，“疼…唔…不……嗯……不要”男孩无力的摇晃着头颅，推拒着董思成肩膀的双手被抓住拉至头顶。“呜……”得到的回应只有更粗暴的攻击的李东赫崩溃的开始抽泣，“求…啊…求你…呜…哥…停下……”

　　

　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
